Defenders of the Cartoon Multiverse!
by TheDirtyDan
Summary: When an ancient evil is released from its prison, a collection of heroes and normal people dragged into this from all over the Cartoon Multiverse must fight to save their homes from destruction. (Crossover contains shows and characters from the Big 3: CN, Nick, and Disney).


**Disclaimer: Don't own any of these shows, and never will. Sucks, but oh well. On with the show.**

* * *

(Hidan by Yasuharu Takanashi)

In a distant part of time and space, a small world floated around a cacopathy of multi-colored bubbles that were made up of different shapes and sizes. The world itself was a dead, almost blackened hunk of rock that a scientist could barely call a planet in general. Despite this, the dead world has done well since its creation, housing a terrible evil that has been sealed away for several eons.

Until now.

A small burst of energy in the air was the only warning that was made, before a loud crackle of lightning began to rip open a hole in the air. The lightning expanded outward, taking on a circular shape, before it died down to allow a harsh pink-like color to fill up the circle.

The newly-created portal rippled in place, as a mysterious figure stepped out of the portal and onto the rocky surface without making a sound. Cloaked in a baggy black cloak that covered all parts of his body (save for his face, which was protected by the shadows of his cloak), the figure surveyed the area around them with weary eyes before letting out a sigh of relief.

"At last," he whispered, voice rough and coarse like the desert wind. "I have found you."

The figure began to walk, their footsteps echoing in the silence of the dead world, as the minutes ticked bye. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the figure came to a halt in front of his objective. A doorway encased inside a mountain.

The figure grinned before pulling out a small, ancient dagger hidden within the folds of his cloak and slit open the palm of his right hand. Wincing slightly, he outstretched his hand and watched droplets of red blood hit the ground.

Waiting for enough to hit the ground, the figure crouched down and began drawing a symbol out of his blood, reciting the countless lessons drilled into his skull for the past several centuries.

 _'Perfect.'_ he grinned darkly, as he finished his blood fingerpainting. _'This is surely enough to revive_ Him _again. And now...'_

Closing his eyes, he folded his hands together in prayer and began to chant in some sort of weird, demonic language. **"Åh, velsignede gamle gudene fra fortiden. Godta ditt blod som offer for den Nye, slik at våre strålende kjære igjen kan ødelegge alt liv som eksisterer. Til ære, til tjeneste, for vår Herre. KAN BLOODET AV VÅRE FERIE VÆRE BLITT MEGET!"**

He slammed his hands onto the puddle of blood and watched with glee, as its red hue took on a shining, golden-white color before it started to slide forward towards the tomb, and connected to a small crack at the bottom. It slowly started to fill up the cracks, before the criss-crossing lines began to take on the faint outline of a humanoid figure.

When the golden blood filled up the eyes, a blinding light began to shine before the figure, forcing then to shut their eyes in pain and back away from the now-shaking doorway. After a few moments, the light died down and the doorway crumbled away into dust, revealing an empty black void that seemed to extend into nothing.

A small feeling of unease passed through the figure. Was this it? Was all these centuries of searching and exploring dimensions across the space-time continuium for naught?

Movement caught his attention, as the faint outline of a figure with a hunch limped forward with painfully slow movements. Tears of joy grew in the figure's eyes, as he whispered silently, almost in reverence. "It's Him! It's really Him!"

The outline stepped out of the shadows and into the light, revealing a horribly-wrinkled old man with grayish skin that once looked vibrant in his youth and snow-white hair that drapped down to his back, wearing a tattered red robe full of holes and scrapes. But the one thing that stood out about this man were his eyes, which was a burning crimson that was fuelled by the fires of hate and anger.

"Lord Kyros..." the figure said, bowing before the old man.

Taking a moment to survey the area around him with a disdainful sneer, the being known as Lord Kyros took in a deep breath and exhaled, before give a sinister grin.

 _ **"I. Am. Back!"**_

* * *

(A New For Rears His Head by Kanji Yamamoto)

In another realm, one that has been explored by few brave adventurers who rarely return from such a place, a blue spectral being watched as Lord Kyros enjoyed the first few minutes of his release from his prison. A bead of sweat found itself rolling down his forehead as the ancient being known as Clockwork has peered in on the situation and found it growing more grim with each passing minute.

"Hmm…" he hummed to himself, shifting into a child-like form. "The situation may be graver than I originally thought."

Tapping his staff onto the ground, Clockwork's all-seeing orb shifted away from the image of Kyros and his follower, to that of a young teenage boy with black hair and blue eyes laughing at something his friends were saying.

"Even you will be hard-pressed to beat this foe, Daniel," he softly said. "I fear that the fabric of reality may not survive the storm that is to come."

But then, the all-seeing orb changed again, switching scenes of Danny and his friends to a place that Clockwork has never seen before. The spectre blinked in surprise at the scene of what appeared to be a yellow sponge in square pants laughing childishly while chasing some jellyfish. The scene changed again, taking Clockwork to two kids - a boy and girl, siblings most likely - hitting each other with plastic bats with dumb looks on their faces.

"Wha-what is this? The orb shouldn't be doing this, not without my influence." Clockwork stated, baffled. The orb continued doing what it has been, showing Clockwork more strange scenes of people he's never seen before.

A blue jaybird and a short raccoon goofing off in what appeared to be in a park.

A young boy dressed as a monk able to bend the elements of water, earth, fire, and air to his whim without a trace of exhaustion.

A boy with a white hat and sword fighting off monsters with a shape-shifting dog.

Three young boys being chased by a group of younger kids in a small neighborhood.

Three magical ladies fighting a giant monster while a young boy cheers them on from the sidelines.

A small pink dog lazily relaxing in an old woman's lap before screaming in fear of an old man's ghoulish mask.

And finally a teenage girl and boy fighting some kind of man-bird thing in an alleyway.

"What madness is this?

"It is not madness that drives the orb to show you this." A tinny, mechanical voice came from behind Clockwork. "Rather, it shows you our hopes of salvation."

Clockwork turned to address the intruder in his home, and his shoulders relaxed at the sight of an old friend. "Grob Gob Glob Grod, so good to see you again, my old friend."

"Likewise, Clockwork, but I'm afraid that my visit here is not for a reunion." The deity of Mars somberly said.

Clockwork switched into his adult form. "Yes, so you too know. Kyros is free."

"Yes. But I have come to show you that not all is hopeless, Clcokwork." Grin Gob Glob Grod gestured to the orb, now showing the image of a blue cat and orange goldfish with legs. "What the orb shows you is our last line of defense. The champions to stop the growing darkness."

"But... they're children!" Clockwork exclaimed. "Young Daniel may have earned my respect, but not even he can hope to match against Kyros' powers, no matter how weakened he is."

"Their age may show their inexperience," the deity of Mars continued. "But together, they pose a challenge that even Kyros and his army can't win againt."

Clockwork sourly crossed his arms. "I still don't like this." he muttered darkly. "If this fails-"

"It won't."

Clockwork shot him a scathing look. "And how do you know that?"

Grob Gob Glob Grod smiled cryptically. "Because we have something they don't."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Hope."

* * *

 ***Fade to Black***

 **Cartoon Network Studios, Nickelodeon Animated Studio, and Walt Disney Animation Studios Presents...**

 **In collaboration with TheDirtyDan...**

 **DEFENDERS OF THE CARTOON MULTIVERSE!**

* * *

Hope you liked it. Stay tune for more.


End file.
